Are you friend or foe?
by TheXmonkeyXhater
Summary: Sonic meets a man on the way to Chris's house but this man was different then anyone he met on earth.
1. Chapter 1 hello?

.  
This is my first sonic fan fiction, so don't blame me if i suck for i am new and just want to get this out of my head.

Sonic visiting earth for the first time since they left and sonic was in a rush but stopped when he saw a big spot full of flowers a a pond in the middle. (Good to be back.) he thought and walked over but stepped on something. ( what did i step on.) he looked down and saw that he stepped on man on the ground. Are you okay? He asked and got closer. Uh, are you asleep? He said and saw that the man was wearing a gold mask with no expression on it the only open part was the eyes. I think he parted too much. He said and was about to grab the mask but the man shot up and looked around. You almost gave me a heart attack! He yelled but the man got out a note pad and wrote and when he was done he put it close to sonic's face.

Can i inspect your body. It said sonic looked at the man who was sitting and looking at him with a big book on his lap.

Inspect? Sonic said and backed a bit but bumped into something and turned to see the man, he looked to where the was and the spot was empty. How did you do that? He said and backed an bit to get away a bit.

The man took the notepad out again. I wish to collect knowledge on all the living creatures on this planet. It said he wrote more. Can i start with you? It said and sonic looked at the man and got a better look he was wearing a black blanket but a gold object that seemed to be the end of a spear stuck out and the bottom was like a pyramid and got thiner and shaper as it went up about 2 in and it had a round gem inside, he also wore a black skin-tight mask that went all over until met with the gold mask.

Sure. Sonic said a bit nerves. But maybe you could tell me your name. The man looked at him and to his sureprise he spoke.

No no one should know my name. He said calm, polite and deep. I would but i can't for if i do you will be at risk. He said and rubbed the side of his head.

You don't have to worry because i am. He was ready to do his line when he was interrupted.

I know who you are subject sonic the hedgehog, and i don't think you up to fight what i am going to fight. He said and sat down and just sat breathing slow and no longer aware to his surroundings sonic only knew this because he waved his hand in front of his face.

Sonic just walked off when the man seemed to have fallen asleep and because he was late, really late. (Man i wonder what he is talking about. Humans.) he thought and ran to go to his friends.

Cris's house.

Everyone was there even shadow even if he was not too happy to be here. Amy was still the same so was every one else but cris seemed to be worried but he put a smile on his face when sonic came in and cris ran to greet him.

Glad you made it sonic. Cris said and gave him a hug. Thought you wouldn't make it. He said and looked around. Where is tails? He said.

I don't know. He wasn't here? He said and cris shook his head, sonic got worried as he always did. (He is old enough to fend for him self just calm down.) he thought and smiled when he heard the tornado. Tails there– he stopped when he saw tails trying to get inside and when he got into the light it was clear that he was hurt.

Sonic we need your help. Tails said and sat next to the door, and sonic saw tails leg was cut deep and the other looked bad.

Tails are you alright? Amy asked worried as tails sat down.

I think my leg might be broken. He said and tried to get up but was pushed down by sonic.

Take it easy tails you need help. Sonic said and at tails legs. What happened? Was it, wait i forgot. Sonic remembered dr eggman died of age and there has been no real threat. (Except the regular thieves and bank robbers.) since his death. So what happened?

It was a man in a coat that covered his legs like a dress but had a piece that was cut off from the sides and a hood i couldn't see his face, he had a s–pear, looked like gold. Tails said in pain.

I know who your talking about. Sonic said and looked around and looked at shadow. Think you can kill a man? Tails looked at sonic in shock sonic never wanted anyone dead that was not how he does.

Sure faker. Shadow said and started to walk to the door but stopped when he got to sonic. If it gets me out of here. He said and walked off.

I never thought you wanted anyone dead. Tails as he looked at sonic. (My hero. Never thought he would want someone dead.) he thought.

I know i am not that good but tell me what you think i would like to hear from others, good bye.


	2. Chapter 2 a helping hand

Chap 2 i would not mind feed back on how i am doing and if i should go on.

Sonic heard tails and looked at the ground. I can't let him hurt you tails. Sonic said and sped off after shadow.

It was midnight by the time shadow found the man who was surrounded by cops. New guy sure does cause trouble. Shadow said to himself and walked over with a small grin and his hand behind his back. Hay mister. Said shadow and pulled and the mans arm with his free hand. I have something to show you. The man looked away from the cops and got on one knee and looked at shadow and shadow could only see darkness. I also have some thing to say. Die. He said and pulled a gun and shot in the darkness and the man fell back. Easy.

Why? Said a woman's voice shadow turned around but was met with a fist in the face and was sent into a cop and the man got up and pulled his little piece of gold but but got longer and it popped out a blade that made it look like a scythe but 3 more came out behind the first and to the right side and the same to the left and he swung it around but the top par with the blades came off with two chains but they turned the color of burning metal and the 2nd one turned into another and did this until it was long the man swung and it hit two cops.

Shadow did one thing he could at this point. Chaos spear! He said and shot it at the man but when made contact it turned into a silver spear. What? The man pulled it out and it hit the ground with no sound as if it was not real but he had little time to wonder as sonic came up with a smirk.

So shadow, you rusty? He said in his usual way and pulled out a cell. Want me to call help for the 'ultimate life form'? He said and smiled but the phone was on fire. Ah! Sonic dropped it but when it fell it was no longer on fire.

Get him! Yelled on of the cops as they were getting their asses handed to them the man was not using the blades just the spear to trip them but was trying to be hit in the legs by the cops but they were failing.

The man was finally hit as sonic and shadow were getting over to see the man fall but grabbed a cop and pinned him to the ground and was being hit in the face but the cops got him off and pulled his hood back and on his dace was a mask that covered his whole head and a gold mask for his face, the cops were holding him. Christ he stinks! Yelled one cop as a cop came up. Take that mask off.

Thay were trying to get him still and were getting the mask. No no NOOO! Yelled the man as his mask was pulled off and under was a skintight leather mask and there was no eyes no mouth just outlines of his ears and nose. My face! GIMME BACK MY FACE! He yelled and the cops opened his coat enough to see that the leather ended but was sowed to his chest.

What in gods name? Said one cop throwing up as the man got his mask and put it on and was trying to get up shadow shot him where his leg was and the man fell. Good job. Get this thing in the car! Yelled the cop but had his sleeve tugged on by sonic. Yes?

I am sorry for my friend but he gets this way at full moons. He said and looked at the moon. So can i take him back? He said and looked at the man who was not even looking at any one just the car.

I suppose since it is his first offense one more time and i am locking him up. Let him go. He said and got a thank you from sonic and got a spine chilling look from the man.

Okay lets go and dragged the man and had shadow go ahead to tell the he was going to take a bit.

Chris's house

There you are sonic and who is this? Amy said looking at sonic who was dragging a 7 foot man to the house.

Just a man i met who was in trouble. How is tails? Sonic said

He is on the couch do you want to see him?

Yes of corse. He said and bumped her on his way.

Sonic tails and amy were in the room where tails was on the couch. So how are you?

Broken leg, so i'm good. Tails said and looked at his leg.

I can help. Said a voice that sent chills down tails spine.

How so? Sonic said and was looking at the tall man that had his hands in a way as if holding a bug he didn't want to get out. What you got there.

The man went past him and got down on his knee next to tails and opened his hands and there was light coming from his hand and he moved them over tails body. It fells warm like being in spring with light shining. Tails said looking up as if he was seeing what he said he was felling.

Wait he did this so why is he helping. Care to tell me? Sonic said and looked at the man he shook his head. At least tell me your name.

The man was getting closer to tails leg and stopped and looked at sonic. Ova. He then put his hand on tails leg and the bruise and any damage that was the was going away leaving clean and healthy looking fur. Done. Said ova and he got up and put his hand out next to the couch and a gulf of fire came out and when it was gone laid a black chair and a small table with tea and tea cups. Tired and thirsty. He said and picked one of the cups and pored some in it and gave it to tails.

Thought you were. Tails said and looked at ova who was sitting now and had pored tea in the cups.

It was your reading. He said and put the tea kettle down and looked at tails. It was what you were felling and i know that you want something to drink so i got you something to drink. He said and tails looked at the cup and took a sip.

Cold. He said and looked at sonic who was staring at ova. Sonic what is the matter? He said and sonic looked at him.

Nothing just worried. Sonic said and sat next to tails.

Just leaving you here so tell me how i did.


	3. Chapter 3 some understanding

Chap 3some understanding.

Ova was sitting in his chair when cream came in with some flowers. Hay tails i got you some flowers! She said and gave tails some of them and had one left and walked over to ova. Here you go.

Cream don't! Sonic yelled and cream was startled and looked at sonic who was ready to run and get her.

Why? She said and gave him the flower but when he touched it it dried out and died. The flower is, dead? She said and looked at the dead flower in her hand and looked at the tall man in black clothes with red designs and the spear ( just a note he looks like the story pic just the black strips is red and the white is black).

…i think that is what he was talking about. Tails said and pulled cream away from ova.

I… just need to go. But i can't for i am in debt with sonic. He looks to tails. And to make up to tails then i leave. He said and pulled off his mask and there was no leather just a person.

Wow. Tails said and looked at ova who was a (vary) pale man that had no hair and had a tattoo of a small cross on his forehead and a scar going from his left eye through his nose and over past his right eye. (Must have been from the left). He thought as he was shook by sonic.

You alright? He said and tails nodded and got up with a bit of a sore in his leg. I think you should rest. Sonic said trying to sit tails back down.

Im ok i…ah! He was picked up by ova and was set back down. What was that for? He said looking at ova.

You need to rest or you will be sore for years. Ova said with a bored tone and he sat next to tails and put a hand in is pouch and pulled out a small book. See him? He pointed to a young boy next to a man and girl the man was tall. He just broke an elbow but he didn't want to spend days inside boy would die if. He seemed to be sad. I think we should drop this. He got up. Just stay okay. Until the healing is done. He said but got and punch in the stomach and fell on his knees.

Why did you do that. ova looked at him with his hand on his stomach. You knew that could happen? Ova nodded and sonic was getting mad. How about i make you hurt for years? Ova got up and sonic punched him but ova seemed as if nothing happened.

Tails you killed that plant girl right? Ova said and looked at him.

Cosmo. He said and seemed ready to cry.

You blame yourself because you pulled the trigger but sometimes you are made to do things that you don't want to, i had it a bit worse.

how is that possible? i killed a close friend. he said and looked at ova with some tears going down his face.

I killed my own mother. He said with sound of sadness or anger just a bored tone.

Why? Tails said.

She was going to kill me while i was asleep. So i killed her before she killed me. He said and put his mask and hood on. Seems i'm a problem so i will leave but be warned next time you see me i will not be… he tailed off and walked off but stopped and put his hand out and tails saw a dark room with a woman with a knife as she stabbed the lump on the bed ova was behind and grabbed her and stabbed her with the spear in the back.

Ova what was that.

My last moment with my mother. He said and walked off as tails sat there in shock and sonic standing confused.


	4. Chapter 4 brother's last will

Chap 4 brother's last will.

As ova was walking outside he looked up. (Smoke?) he looked at the sky and saw a cross and it was coming to him, fast. Will? Crap! He ran inside. Hay anyone have a plane?

I thought you knew tails had one that **is** how he got away from you. He said as he was looking out the window. So that is a plane?

If it belongs to i think it belongs to, it is more of a… bomb. He said and sonic looked at him. Will you help?

Ok tails… can he fly his plane? Ova nodded. Okay tails get… oh my god. He said as the plane was about to his but it was slowing then it stopped.

Well are you going out there or am i going to hold this fucking thing!? Ova yelled as he held his hand out with a black aura surrounding it.

Okay tails stay with him hay can you walk while doing that? He said and stopped and looked to ova.

Only slow but yes i will meet you there, i hope. Sonic nodded and sped off and ova slowly walked after him.

As sonic got there the plane was in a reck and it looked as if in battle but sonic ran up to the plane and got a view. Nose chain gun, 2 guns on left and right side of the plane's front, 2 guns on wings end on the bottom and top, what is in there? He got up to what seemed to be a door and pulled it open as much as he could and out came a brown fox (like tails just 1 tail and has a real fox mouth) that was burned on his arm and was not to happy about falling.

What will! He said and ran to the plane but a small ring of color came out and pushed them back and the plane blew up.

NOOO! Sonic turned and saw ova on his knees and then going to the plane and getting inside and pulling two bodies one was a old man and the other was a child. Will… why you why, why you i should have never left i'm sorry i didn't know he would do this. Will! He yelled but sad was the last thing sonic thought to come from him.

Who is will? Sonic said. Sounds like the old man couldn't hold himself. He said with a smile but it went away when ova looked at him and put the body on the ground.

He was my little brother you bastard. he didn't even sound mad or sad not even bored just no tone.

Wow sonic i never you would be like that. Came from shadow as he came up with the others.

Oh my. Cream said and amy covered her eyes to keep her from seeing the bodies.

Ova got up. Where is the… he couldn't finish just a fox came from hiding from behind a tree and running and hugging ova.

Ova will is…is. Ova shushed him and picked him up cradle style and walked off a bit and sat down with the fox crying in his chest.

Ova are you ok? Amy asked and got a nod.

My family is surrounded by death and it will happen to you. That is why i didn't want to tell you my name. Sonic looked at the ground and walked over and sat next to ova. It happens so often i can't remember how many died.

Im sorry i said that i just got mad and didn't think. He said while he looked at his shoes. Can we just start over between us? He said and put a hand out but put it down when ova looked at him.

You will have to gain my trust then we could be close to friends. He said and put the boy down. Max you ok? The boy nodded.

Im a slave you shouldn't care. Ova just stared and sat still and looked at the boy. I know it was not there when you left but after you left they got brave and when you never came to stop them it got bigger and i was sold to your father as a… toy. He said and started to cry and ova pulled him in for a hug.

As long as you are with me or anywhere else on this world your not a slave. The boy gave him a weak smile. Want to go to sleep? The boy nodded. I will see you later. Ova said and made a tree come from the ground and climbed up and made a few branches go in to each other and made a canoe shape spot on which ova got in and laid down with boy next to him and max rolled over to sleep when ova, pulled out a book and wrote in it.

Okay i think we should get some on here where is cris? Shadow said and looked at the burning plane that started to turn into small blue balls of light that flew to ova's hand that was sticking out over the side. Thanks. He said and walked off.

Shadow stopped when he heard a small sob coming from max. Hush little baby don't say a word, mama gonna bye you a mocking bird. Came from ova and the sobs stopped slowly but stopped.

Shadow looked at tails he didn't say anything. Come on we should go. Shadow whispered and tails came with him.

End yay! We got another new person how will it turn out? I don't even know to be honest should think about it more.


	5. Chapter 5 on the inside

Chap 5 on the inside.

Sonic awoke when he heard laughing so he got up and looked around it was dark he looked for tails but he could not find him. I must be hearing things. He said ready to go to sleep but he heard a voice.

Well just talk to him. Came a plight and gentle voice. I say we stab him while he sleeps. Came a mean and angry voice. You not helping. See ova knows. Nether are you. Sonic walked to where the voices are coming from.

Sonic came to the room where tails was last night but he was gone. Where are you. Sonic said as he looked around.

Right behind you. Came the mean voice but when sonic turned he saw ova. We should just talk to him. Said the nice one. We should kill it. He is not a it. Ova what do you think. Came both of them and sonic was scared because there was no one else just him ova and the two voices coming from ova but ova had no mask and every time the voices spoke he never moved his lips.

Ova what are you doing. He said backing up as ova walked closer.

Shhhh. Was the last thing sonic heard before he passed out. I think we should put him on the couch. I saw we kill it. Shut up and just let me deal with it. Yes ova. The voices said at the same time and ova picked sonic up and walked to the couch and put him there. I will make sure that you will have a better place in the afterlife. He said and was about to stabe him but a small light came from his hand and in it was a cross mixed with a pentagram in the middle. Yes. He said and put it on and put his hand out and a black aura went into his hand and the whole place lit up. It is morning. He walked over to sonic and got close to his ear. What you saw as a dream and before you awake you will see a sight you never want to see. He said and walked outside and heard a scream. That, is too easy. He said and put his mask on.

Ova ova! Tails yelled as he ran up to him. I want you to meet the others. Then he pointed to some of sonic's friends as they were just coming.

The point of meeting these people is? He said as he pulled up his hood.

If you are going to be helping us you need to be able to trust them, and for them to trust you. He said and started to tug on his hand. Come on how bad could it be? He said as he kept tugging on ova's hand.

They have fleas. He said and tails couldn't help but chuckle at this. Im serious. Then tails looked at him.

Had pets before. He said as he let go of ova's hand and looked at his friends. Come on guys he is over here! He yelled and the first ones to come were knuckles and rouge.

Hey i'm. She started but was interrupted by ova.

Rouge the bat, jewel thief and girlfriend of knuckles? He said as he made a chair come from the ground and he sat in it and just waited for what they were going to say.

How did you know me? News? Ova shook his head. Then how? she said and looked at tails.

Oh he knows a lot about us creepy but cool. Said tails as he walks to ova. So how do you know so much about us? He said exspecting something simple but not what was coming.

I watched all of you. He said and made his chair go away and walked away but was pulled back. What do you want? He said with no tone just like last night.

It was knuckles. I don't like you and i am sure you don't like me. He said and ova looked at him.

Get you hand off me. Then knuckles gave him a look that said, or what? I said get you fucking hand off of me! He said and grabbed it and with a flick of his hand they all heard a crack. Do it again and this gets worse. He said as knuckles held his broken wrist. Im leaving to go to Home. He said and walked around then stopped. Where is max? He said and tails while trying to keep rouge from trying to kill ova looked at him and shrugged.

Maybe running away from you. Came from sonic as he walked out and looked at knuckles and looked at ova with a angry look. What did you do? He said as he pointed at him then ran up to knuckles.

Broke his wrist. Rouge said as she looked at the wrist and felt it and knuckles gave a small yelp of pain.

I did not brake it. I just popped it out of place let me see it. He said and grabbed it and smashed it back into place and knuckles yelled and sonic had enough he was going to get rid of him. And i know i was a doctor on my home… home… if. He stopped himself. Just don't smash rocks or it might pop out or shatter the bone. He said and walked off and tails walked after him but was stopped by sonic.

Don'y go if he can brake knuckles he can and might kill you. He said as he let go and made sure that tails was not going after him. He broke your leg and if you go with him he could brake something that could kill you. Tails gave sonic the look that said, please?

But he didn't and he put knuckles hand back in place and he healed my leg he is fine, just he doesn't show it like last night he sung a song to max when he started to cry, he is a nice person. He said with a small smile while sonic gave him a look that says, what!? I know but i should talk with you in privet because he did say he was watching us. Sonic nodded and him and tails walked to the house.

As ova walked around looking for max he felt as if something bad is going to happen. Max there you. He said as he saw him with cream reading a book. What are you reading? He said making cream jump and run as she got up but not far enough to keep her safe from ova's stare and max got up and put the book behind his back. Is that so bad that… is that book for adults? He said with stare that made max's skin crawl.

No it is your journal. He said and puled it out and ova was staring now and was not moving he just stared at the book and the kids who were reading his journal that held his past.

Give me it. He said and max gave him the book and ova found the page they were on and let out a sigh. So you know? He said and he walked off before max could say anything.

When ova got to the front of the house he heard yelling and it was sonic. get out tails i don't want to see you ever again! He yelled as tails ran out crying and found his plane and took off. Hello ova. He said still mad but he didn't stay he sped off and left ova standing there, he was right about something bad.


	6. Chapter 6 a unplanned vacation

Chap 6 unplanned vacation.

Ova was standing there wondering what was wrong until Chris came out. Hay where did sonic go? Ova put his hand out and pointed it upwards and a small diagram of earth came up with a blue dot not so far but is moving. And tails? Chris said, ova mad the earth turn a bit and a small yellow dot can up, in Nevada and ova made the diagram disappear.

Did you know why they were fighting? He said and got the story from Chris that he only just came in when it was over and that he said that tails wished that he could have his parents here and that there were rumors that several foxes were found that had 1 or 2 tails at area 51but via stopped him right then got pissed. You told him to go to area 51! He yelled as he grabbed Chris by the neck.

No I just told him and sonic told him that if his parents are here that they would be dead. He said and ova dropped him and looked at him.

Find sonic I'm going for tails. He said and his body stated to get covered in black aura and when it got to his eyes he blew up, but what Chris didn't know that ova just liked to travel that way and left a note.

Chris picked it up and read it. If anything happens to tails I will fucking kill you. Chris swallowed and left to go find sonic.

in area 51 area at 5 o'clock

(Area 51 never thought going to be back here. damn places give me nightmares as well. all those experiments on those poor people) he thought as he walked through the desert looking for a trail of is missing friend. where would you be no sign of his plane but something is coming fast fuck! He said as what seems to be a pod hits him and makes a big hole in the ground and when the smoke was gone the vans pulled up and the men in suits got out.

give me a review on how I am doing.


	7. Chapter 7 new friends

Chapter 7 new friends.

As the men cane to the pod they stopped because of the smell. Damn that stinks! Complained one but they got their guns out as the pod's door opens to revile a teenage girl who seemed sick but when she saw the men she freaked out and slashed a man with her nails and drew blood. Fuck - he started but was interrupted by the girl as she bit him in the neck and ripped out what she could and ate it. What the hell?! A man yelled and shot the girl only to see that the bullet stopped and she laugh and pushed her hand forward and the bullet hit a older man in the head.

She walks forward and stopped when ova put his hand on the top part if the hole and pulled himself up and saw what is happening and he got mad and put his hand in front of himself and a yellow aura formed around it and in the palm of his hand, a small light grew. Stand back all of you. He said as he got closer to the girl and she saw him and hugged him when he got close then let him go and she laughed and she backed away and Ova's hand went back when the light shot out and hit a man in the head and blood splattered all over the other men and they pointed their guns at ova and the shot their clips in him and he fell to his knees but he got up, and made his a red aura and pointed it to the ground and it hit but nothing happened.

What are you going to do now. The girl said as she looks at ova and when she got behind him ova stopped and ran.

Come on! He yelled back as he ran and she fallowed and rand right next to him.

What did you do? She asked and she heard something above her head. A plane?

Tails? Ova said and looked around and saw tails plane in the distance. We might need to get off the ground. Ova said as the part of the ground he shot with the beam glowed red and it got brighter and as it got brighter it went farther out and the men were blinded but not all two were at the vans and seemed to be calling for back up. Shit come on I think I can get us out.

How? Ova pulled out a gun handle but it formed a flair gun tip and he shot it up and it mad a ring of white light.

Come on you can do it. Ova said but he was looking at the ground and was mumbling and then spoke out loud. Hear me and obay. He said and jammed his staff in the ground and the tip shot electricity and the ground moved. Move back. He said and pulled his staff out of the ground and the ground caved in and reviled two men in black am or that looked like knight am or but the helmet had points going down from the sides of their mouths.

How are they going to help. She said as they climbed out the hole and looked at their surroundings.

They shape sift. Ova said and walked over to the men and they kneeled down and ova picked them up. I need you two to change into birds big ones. He said and the men were then covered by a black smoke and when it had disappeared the men were giant eagles and they still had that look of being asleep. Hope you don't get sick. Ova said and got on one and she got on the other.

Meanwhile tails saw the flair and flew towards it and saw ova and the girl get on the boards and fly off and he got a transmission. You are in privet airspace you have a code and reason to be here. It said and tails had no idea he never had to say a reason just a code, before he could reply the man came back on but he was talking to someone else. What I thought, OK how can I pick him up here if he is on another planet? How is that. Him? Should we open a portal? OK. He talked again but louder. Alright is ova there?

Yes. Tails said and before he could say anything else the red light got bright and blinded him and he lost control and his plane staged to go for the ground and he heard Sonic's voice and everything went black.


	8. time to vote

To all my viewers.

I am willing to try to continue the story or make a new one that will talk about this one all I ask is for you to make a vote, I hope you can do that. :-)

TheXmonkeyXhater


End file.
